


Greed, for a lack of a better word, is good

by SpiritWolfStar



Category: Mahou Shoujo Ore
Genre: Kitty cats, Wolf foxes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:21:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28214625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpiritWolfStar/pseuds/SpiritWolfStar
Summary: Title is a quote from Wall streetJessie (wolf fox girl), Kai, Daniel, Henry, Leo, Yurei Mirai and Kirie (2), dad, Lissa, Kuroi (10), Hanna (sister), Jessica and Johnathan, Ralph, JoeyyThey're 17 or 18 now. Also, not a continuation of the other story, but saying they've met before, some of them.There were lynxes in the other fic, giving them normal cats hereFamily cat is ginger tabbyNyx (Jessie) ; Mimi (Kai) ; Kira (Daniel) ; Yuki (Henry) ; Lila (Leo)Warnings: maybe Sakuyo having sexualized daydreams





	Greed, for a lack of a better word, is good

A brown haired male and raven haired one were walking together, the brunette’s arm slung over the raven’s shoulder. The raven’s name was Mohiro, the brunette was Hyoue. Weird name, everyone knew...Mohiro had a younger sister named Sakuyo, who had a friend named Saki. Saki, a pinknette, used to have a crush on Mohiro. Maybe she still did, but it didn’t really seem that way anymore. Anyway! Hyoue walked with Mohiro towards their next gig. Hyoue, by the way, is the Fairy King. Anyway, Mohiro smiled at the brunette as they talked, sometimes laughing even. Oh right, Hyoue also has wings, one blue with gingery and pink markings, one purple with gingery and green markings. Not that he'd ever shown anyone, but they were there. Anyhow, the guys continued to talk and laugh. Mohiro stopped a moment, feeling like eyes were on them...and saw a child and pup. The child had black hair, and the pup was dark gray with white toes and a white tail tip. The boy was wearing a hat, and Mohiro tilted his head a moment then shook it. The pup came barreling towards them, and he let out a small gasp as she hit his leg. The boy rushed over with a cry of "Hanna!" and grabbed her, checking her over once. "I'm really sorry about that, misters..." he muttered, and shook his head a bit. He looked up, and Hyoue recognized him and said "Ku...Kuroi?" and tilted his head. "Where's your mom, or your...aunt and uncle and their kids?" he asked the black haired boy. 

Kuroi made a small sound, shaking his head and saying "Hanna wanted to play, so we um...sneaked out..." Hyoue sighed and shook his head, saying "Come on, let's get you both home. You know you can just play in your yard, right?" he then asked the young one. Kuroi huffed a bit...then sighed and said "Yeah," as the two guys escorted him and Hanna back. They found Karra waiting there, with the brown haired wolf man, and his black haired fox wife Lissa. Mohiro seemed startled to see their ears and tails, but soon they vanished. Kuroi, however, was still too young to have full control over his. So his black ears and white tipped tail were always there, hence why he'd been wearing a hat. Hyoue looked around, spotting Saki and Sakuyo heading their way with a familiar redhead. As soon as they reached the house, she turned into her canine tail to paw at the pup. Hanna yipped and wagged, and the two chased each other, the much bigger red, white, and minimal brown canine looking very happy. Her tail looked like it was wagging a mile a minute. Saki and Sakuyo chuckled as they watched her, then looked to the others. Hyoue nudged the shocked Mohiro, then looked to the playing canines and whistled. They stopped and looked up, then rushed into the house when someone opened the door. Everyone else followed them, conversations happening here or there. Hyoue went to open the door to the back, looking over when Mohiro, Saki, and Sakuyo joined him. They all watched the females play, and now Kuroi had turned to his canine form to join the game.

They watched a bit longer, then Hyoue motioned Mohiro to follow him, leaving the girls to watch. He hummed a bit, leading Hyoue to the sitting room and finding a lot of the family there. The twenty four year old brown haired Leo and his mate Jonathan were there. The twenty six year old light brown haired Henry was also there, with his mate Jessica. Their cats, white tabby Yuki and brown classic tabby Lila were curled up together. Jess' own cat, and Johnny's, were also there with them, one a Sphinx and one a Maine Coon. Yuki blinked open orange eyes, blue eyed Lila staying asleep beside him. The Maine Coon, Tigre, stayed with her human while the naked kitty, a pretty pink and black named Yumo, looked longingly at Yuki. Oh right, Jess also has a service dog named Yama. The Akita mix had had the perfect temperament for such training, and as he was part Shepherd wasn't as big. He could go on an airplane with her when it was needed. Not that they went back to their home country often, but they liked to do so at times. Kai, the blonde haired oldest brother, and his mate Ralph had their own home. The two thirty year olds also had a two and two and a half year old adopted son and daughter. Mimi, a gray cat with minimal black whom has yellow eyes and Stella, a golden cat, also share the home. Daniel, the twenty eight year old brother, lived with his fiancé Joeyy. The two brown haired males (Danny the darkest of the three brown haired brothers) were very happy. Kira, a blonde kitty with minimal brown and white, and green eyes, lives with them. So does her mate, clearly, a pretty gray eyed white cat named Yukie.

Anyhow, the group in the sitting room was now conversing while the others played and messed around. Jessie may be a full grown adult, but she was also a wolf fox hybrid shifter or were. Therefore, she'd always have this playful side, even at an old age far in the future. She stopped and froze up when she heard the yelping cries of one of her siblings...Yurei, Mirai, and Kirie, two year old triplets, had all been born with some type of problem or other. Yurei would be mute, though they didn't know that yet, but also he and Mirai always had gas problems. Mirai was born blind, and now they knew that as she didn't seem to follow movements or anything. Kirie had been born deaf, which of course they knew as she didn't respond to sound. Anyhow, the wolf fox rushed in to see which one was crying. She found mama already there, and mama hushed her but let her take the white furred Yurei. She pressed her nose gingerly against him until the gas moved down and out. The white pup, red haired in humanoid form, yawned and was given back to mom. Brown Mirai, brunette in humanoid form and blonde Kirie, a beautiful blonde child, were still fast asleep. Nyx, Jessie's black spotted tabby dark cat with the light reddish brown eyes, mewed. He was somewhere just outside the baby room. She yipped and wagged as she went to go find the beautiful cat, and turned into humanoid form to grab him. She hummed, carrying him like a baby which he usually always tolerated for love of this sweet girl.

He did just that today, as she knew he would, and even purred and butted her a bit with his head. She reached the other girls and made a small sound, ears and tail showing once more. Sakuyo smiled sweetly at the redhead then at Saki, whom also smiled sweetly, at the both of them. Jessie squeaked and tried not to blush, shaking her head a couple times. She hummed and stopped herself then, and looked to them and smiled. Her ears twitched and tail flicked as they stood there, then the brother and sister pup rushed past. She gasped as they did, wanting to scold them but choosing not to do so. She hummed as she then looked to the room where everyone was, smiling a bit. Some one had said greed, for lack of a better word, was good (at times). She could agree with that for certain things, and nodded her head a bit before she focused on the girls again.

(Alright, nope, doing a fic solely for sexual dreams, not in here)

End


End file.
